Life Of Toushiro Hitsugaya
by Ical-sama
Summary: Tidak berbakat menulis Summary


**Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**Life of Toushiro Hitsugaya**

**Warning : Banyak Typo, Salah ketik, dan banyak OC nya.**

**Saya mohon maaf bila kurang memuaskan para readers, tolong dimengerti baik dalam hal apapun.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Oke," desah Toushiro sambil meraih tas ranselnya yang tergeletak di kasur. Sebaiknya aku segera turun ke bawah sebelum terlambat, batinnya dalam hati. Dengan sedikit tergesa – gesa, dia melewati anak tangga yang memisahkan kamarnya dengan ruang tamu. Ketika ia hendak berjalan menuju pintu depan, langkahnya terhenti oleh suara lembut yang memanggil namanya

"Toushiro,"

Bocah berambut putih itu menoleh kea rah ibunya yang berdiri sambil membawa kotak makan. "Jangan lupa makan siangmu," ibunya tersenyum lembut. Toushiro tersenyum dan mengambil kotak itu dari tangan ibunya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," ujarnya seraya melambai tangan kepada ibunya, ibunya hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. Toushiro mulai berlari. Dia tersenyum membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan teman – temannya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertemu dengan mereka karena liburan musim dingin. Seringai terus menghiasi wajahnya ketika dia mengingat kegilaan semua temannya. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama teman temannya karena dia harus berlatih untuk pertandingan karate yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Yo! Hitsugaya!" dia merasa sebuah tepukan di bahunya

"Hei!" wajah toushiro berseri seri melihat wajah salah satu sahabat terdekatnya.

"Daichi!"

Anak laki – laki dengan rambut hitam meringis sambil mengulurkan kepalan tangannya, "How's you holyday, bro?" Daichi berseru.

Toushiro menyeringai sambil membenturkan kepalan tangannya.

"Baik, kau?"

Daichi Shigani mengeluh. "Menyebalkan… Aku sama sekali tidak boleh diijinkan untuk berenang di pantai…Padahal musim panas adalah musim yang sangat tepet untuk refreshing mata!"

Toushiro tertawa mendengar ucapan temannya.

"Refreshing mata? Dengan?"

"Tentu saja dengan gadis gadis berbikini!" wajah Daichi tiba – tiba menjadi semangat.

"Itulah pemandangan yang lebih indah dari gunung Fuji sekali pun!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang menarik dari cewek – cewek…" ujar Toushiro sambil berjalan. Daichi yang terobsesi dengan wanita itu lalu berdecak kesal sambil berjalan di sebelah Toushiro.

"Dasar cowok aneh!" gerutunya. "Aku masih bingung kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau punya pacar padahal banyak sekali cewek – cewek yang mengejarmu di sekolah!"

"Mmm? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Toushiro, pura – pura tidak mendengar ucapan Daichi.

"Sudahlah, Daichi! Daripada kau terus memikirkan cewek lebih baik kau belajar! Jangan sampai kami semua naik kelas dan meninggalkanmu!" Toushiro meyeringai sambil menghindari diri dari pukulan sahabatnya. "Oh, iya aku baru ingat kalau aku harus member makan Pepe si kelinci lucu itu, aku pergi dulu ya!" bocah berambut putih itu menepuk bahu temannya dan berlari menuju sekolah.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Toushiro mendelik ke segala arah dengan waspada. Perutnya bergejolak karena tegang dan keringat dingin meluncur jatuh ke wajahnya. Dia menarik napas dalam - dalam dan setelah berhitung dalam hati, dia berlari sekencang dia bisa menuju kandang kelinci.

"Kyaaa! Toushiro di sana!" jeritan yang sangat ditakuti Toushiro mulai terdengar.

"Kyaaa! Hitsugaya – kun!"

"Ayo kejar dia!"

Jeritan – jeritan cewek – cewek itu bertambah, menyebabkan kedua kaki Toushiro berlari semakin kencang. Beberapa cewek mencoba untuk mengejarnya, namun kecepatan Toushiro sangat sulit untuk ditandingi. Setelah berlari melalui jalan pintas, Toushiro berhasil sembunyi dari kejaran – kejaran fans – nya dengan cara bersembunyi di gudang sekolah. Bocah ketakutan itu menarik napas dalam – dalam dan mengintip dari jendela.

Matanya terbelak ketakutan melihat semua fans gilanya mengelilingi kandang kelinci sehingga dia tidak dapat masuk dan melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau dimarahi pada awal masuk sekolah.." bocah yang malang itu mengeluh. Toushiro menggigit bibirnya setelah tahu bahwa tidak ada cara lain untuk member makan kelinci itu selain meminta bantuan dari temannya. Dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Halo? Daichi?" Toushiro menghela napas lega begitu Daichi mengangkat telponya. "Eh, apakah kau sudah sampai di sekolah? Hah? Kenapa belum sampai?""

"Karena aku berjalan, bukan berlari bodoh!" bentak Daichi.

"Daichi, aku harus bagaimana? Cewek – cewek itu mengerubungi kandang kelinci sehingga aku tak bisa member makan mereka!" ujarnya putus asa. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Hah! Bocah pirang? Sedang apa kau di sini?" sepasang mata berwarna biru yang tajam menatap Toushiro.

"Oh, eh.." Toushiro menghela napas lega dan menatap pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu yang berdiri di depannya. "Anu, Daichi, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita di sekolah ya. Bye!" Toushiro mengantongi ponselnya dan berdiri dengan gugup.

"Selamat pagi Ronan – senpai," Toushiro menundukan kepala ke arah pemuda tinggi dengan rambut biru acak – acakan itu. "Selamat atas kemenanganmu di tournament karate dan selamat atas kelulusan… Aduh!" ucapan Toushiro terhenti ketika Ronan mengetuk kepala Toushiro dengan jarinya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka akan gaya bicaramu yang formal! Tidak ada yang special dari lulus ujian dan memenangi tournament karate! Kau juga bisa melakukannya dengan mudah!"

Toushiro mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri yang terasa nyeri dan menengadah untuk menatap pemuda tinggi itu yang sekarang berjalan menuju jendela. "Oh, ternyata kau bersembunyi dari cewek - cewek itu ya?" pemuda yang baru menyelesaikan pendidikan menengah itu menyeringai. "Kau masih saja terkenal,"

"Senpai kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Toushiro. "Bukannya gedung SMA di sebelah sana?" Toushiro menunjuk kea rah kanan. Di sekolahnya, gedung SMP dan SMA bersebelahan, sehingga terkadang dia bisa melihat anak – anak SMA berkeliaran di lapangan SMP.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil barang yang dulu kutinggalkan di sini," Ronan meraih barbel yang disembunyikan di atas lemari. "Dulu aku suka bolos kelas dan datang ke sini. Karena bosan, aku memainkan barbell ini. Nih, untukmu saja." Toushiro menerima barbell berat itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Pemuda rambut biru acak – acakan dan mata biru gelap itu membuka jendela dan melompat keluar. Dia berjalan santai menuju kandang kelinci, membuat seluruh fans Toushiro menyingkir karena takut. Nyaris semua orang takut dan menjauhi Ronan karena sorot mata yang tajam dan menakutkan. Dia berdiri di depan kandang kelinci, membuat Toushiro terbelak kaget.

"Hoi, pirang apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat kesini!" Ronan berseru dengan nada tidak sabar. Toushiro cepat – cepat melompat keluar gudang dan berlari mendekati Ronan.

"Anu.. senpai terima kas.." lagi – lagi ucapan Toushiro berhenti akibat Ronan menepuk kepalanya lagi. Ronan segera berjalan menuju tembok sekolah, di mana gedung SMP dan SMA terpisah. Ketika hendak melompat Toushiro berteriak nyaring.

"Terima kasih, Ronan – senpai!"

Ronan menoleh ke belakang dan meringis kea rah Toushiro yang menyeringai. Toushiro menatap kepergian Ronan dengan senyum. Meski pun dia sudah mengenal Ronan selama setahun, dia tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran pemuda yang dikaguminya.

Dua tahun lalu, Ronan datang ke Jepang dan menetap di Tokyo, tempat Toushiro berada. Toushiro tahu banyak cewek yang langsung tertarik akan pemuda asing yang datang dari amerika itu, namun mereka tidak bisa mendekati Ronankarena dia akan mendelik tajam pada setiap orang yang mendekatinya. Ronan menutup diri dari banyak orang sehingga dia tidak mendapatkan teman.

Toushiro bisa mengenal karena mereka mengikuti kursus karate yang sama dan dilatih melalui guru yang sama. Setahu Toushiro, Ronan tidak pernah bicara pada seorangpun di dojo selain pada dirinya. Hal itu pun terjadi kalau Toushiro yang berbicara dulu padanya, jika tidak dia akan memalingkan kepalanya. Meski banyak orang yang takut akan Ronan, tak pernah sekalipun Toushiro takut padanya. Dia tahu kalau Ronan orang yang baik, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengexpresikan kebaikannya.

"Yo!" Daichi menepuk bahu Toushiro. "Ternyata kau bisa juga sampai ke kandang kelinci!"

"Ya, berkat bantuan Ronan – senpai," ujar Toushiro. "Daichi kau berlari ke sekolah?" Toushiro menatap keringat di sekeliling wajah Daichi.

"Tentu saja! Dan hal ini terjadi karena kau!"

"Wah, maaf!" Toushiro meringis. Mereka berdua masuk ke kandang dan mulai berkerja.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Hei, kau tahu tidak katanya ada anak asing yang baru masuk sekolah kita…" ujar Daichi sambil menggigit roti yang dibelinya.

"Lalu?" tanya Toushiro tanpa menatap mata Daichi. Tangannya membolak – balikan halaman buku pelajaran baru yang baru saja didapatkannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan Daichi karena matanya sudah terpaku pada salah satu chapter di buku itu.

"Ah, bel sudah bunyi," ujar Daichi, beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Hoi, kutu buku! Ayo masuk ke kelas!" Daichi menarik tangan Toushiro, namun mata Toushiro masih belum lepas dari buku. Alis Daichi berkerut dan tanpa ragu dia merampas buku itu dari tangan Toushiro.

"Hei!" seru Toushiro mulai kesal.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, bodoh! Anak muda yang penuh hormone seperti kita harus menikmati hidup, bukan menjadi kutu buku!" Daichi menyodorkan majalah yang sejak tadi dibawanya pada Toushiro. "Nih, baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Toushiro menatap majalah dengan gambar wanita berbikini sebagai cover. Tanpa pikir panjang dia melempar majalah porno itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Daichi berteriak sambil menangkap majalahnya, sebelum majalahnya jatuh dari atap sekolah, tempat di mana mereka berdua sekarang.

"Nice catch" Toushiro menyeringai kea rah sahabatnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hoi! Kesini kau! Aku belum puas kalau belum memukulmu!"

Tawa riang keluar dari mulut bocah 14 tahun itu. Dia bingung mengapa sahabatnya itu terobsesi dengan gadis gadis. Sebenarnya bukan Cuma Daichi, anak laki – laki lainnya pun sudah mulai menyatakan ketertarikan mereka pada gadis – gadis cantik. Dia sama sekali belum tahu apa sebab dia begitu terkenal.

Memang dia selalu menjadi yang nomor 1 di kelas. Dalam bidang studi akademik maupun olahraga. Banyak yang bilang kalau dia tampan. Dia juga senang menolong orang karena dia ingin menjadi seperti ibunya yang baik hati. Dia menekuni karate agar dia bisa menjadi kuat seperti ayahnya yang berkerja sebagai Agen rahasia.

"Hei, Toushiro. Apakah kau merasa hidup kita ini kurang tantangan?"

"Hmm? Biasa saja.." jawab Toushiro. Mengapa tiba – tiba sahabatnya berkata seperti itu?.

"Aku merasa kalau hidup kita ini kurang tantangan. Bukankah kau merasa begitu? Setiap pagi ke sekolah, sore hari kembali ke rumah dan buat PR, belajar untuk tes…"

"Bukannya kau membuka majalah pornomu itu begitu kau sampai di rumah?" Toushiro menggoda sahabatnya. Daichi menatapnya dengan pandangan 'awas – kalau – kau – bicara – lagi' dan Toushiro menutup mulutnya rapat - rapat.

"Tidak pernahkah kau membayangkan hidup yang tak terduga?" Daichi menerawang. "Bukankah seru jika kita bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tak terduga tingkahnya, atau menjalani hidup yang berdebar – debar, seperti berhadapan dengan orang jahat dan kita harus melindungi orang yang kita sayangi?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama pembunuhan."

Daichi mendaratkan pukulan di kepala sahabatnya. Toushiro tertawa. Dia sama sekali tidak menganggapi omongan Daichi dengan serius. Dalam hati, dia ingin merasakan pengalaman seperti itu. Namun, bukankah di sini Jepang? Negara yang aman? Kejadian berdebar seperti apa yang akan terjadi di Negara maju dan aman ini?

**To Be Continued**

Review ya, thanks! Sampai jumpa di chap depan.


End file.
